Secret Service
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the first daughter of newly elected president, William When Caroline meets her father's secret service, she meets Niklaus Mikaelson, and things begin to heat up Will the President forgive his daughter for making such a rash decision or will he fire the head of the secret service?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so so sorry for taking so long to post this fic. I know I said it was going to be a one-shot but there is just way too much story to say in one chapter.

Secret Service

Caroline Forbes is the first daughter of newly elected president, William H. Forbes. When Caroline meets her father's secret service, she meets Niklaus Mikaelson, and things begin to heat up quickly. Will the President forgive his daughter for making such a rash decision or will he fire the head of the secret service?

You can expect about ten chapters for this fic if not more J It all depends if you guys are interested to read this type of fic.

I would like to thank Cindy and Leah for the lovely covers they made for this fanfiction J

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat in her new bedroom in the east wing of the White House and looked outside the window.

Night has fallen and she could see her father's guests coming through.

It was her father's inaugural ball and she wasn't going. Both her father and mother begged her to go but she just wouldn't budge.

She was looking forward to the inaugural ball before her asshole of a boyfriend broke up with her because apparently "he couldn't deal with the stress that came with being the first daughter's boyfriend" but she knew the actual reason why he broke up with her. He broke up with her because he wanted to go on a fucking spree of all of the politicians' daughters starting with the one and only Hayley Marshall. She was an easy lay and Tyler knew that if he cheated on the first daughter, his parents would go through hell. Haley's father, James Marshall was the presidents Vice President.

William was indifferent towards his Vice President because the only reason why James became Vice President was because he dropped out of the running and handed his votes to the current president on one condition.

Caroline sighed as she put her head on her pillow. She was upset that was for sure. Tyler was her first serious boyfriend and the two dated for almost three years.

Caroline was eighteen now and she decided to take off college for the time being to support her father and mother in their transition. Caroline's brother Matt was currently serving in the Air Force and he would be done in a month or so. Matt was twenty two now and right when he graduated from high school he joined the Air Force.

As Caroline thought about her older brother the memories flashed through her mind. She remembered how her and Matt would get into arguments but would get over them just as quickly. She remembered how one of the douche bag guys from high school tried to hit on her but before they could even say a word Matt knocked their teeth in. She remembered the two playing hide and seek in their summer beach house in the Hamptons. She remembered all of it and she missed him. She couldn't wait for him to come back. Caroline hoped that everything would go according to plan. She knew that serving in the Air Force was dangerous for a number of reasons. Caroline just wanted her older brother back even though he was a pain in the ass most of the time.

Caroline sighed as she got off of her bed and walked over to her laptop. She might as well watch something for the night go by faster.

She reached for her laptop and removed the days clothing. She put on a pair of shorts and tank top and put her hair in a messy bun.

* * *

William H. Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes waved and smiled at their guests. Before William was in the running to become president he was just a senator from Virginia. William was a part of the Democratic Party.

His family lived well and he was extremely happy about that.

William looked around the ballroom with a frown on his face. He knew that his son was out serving the country so he didn't say anything, but his daughter was locked up in her bedroom.

The president of the United States wanted to have his daughter standing by his and his wife's side. He didn't want her to be in her bedroom alone with her books and laptop.

William shook his head and motioned for the head of his secret service to come over to him.

"Sir," the head said with a salute.

"Niklaus, why do you look like you're having the worst time?"

"I'm not, sir. I'm on the job. I can't let my guard down."

"I'm safe... In here at least. Enjoy yourself! Look at your brothers." He said as he pointed at Kol, Finn, and Elijah.

"They are having fun because they can. I'm the head Mr. President. My duty is to protect you at all costs." Klaus said, his voice accented.

"I know but that is when I'm out there. I'm safe in here! I have a bunch of people willing to take a bullet for me and I am forever grateful for that but I do want them to have a life. I want you to have a life. Have a drink or something..." William offered as he motioned for the waiter to come over.

He took two flutes and smiled at the waiter before handing a flute to Klaus.

Klaus didn't want to take the flute of the champagne but he didn't want to disrespect the president either.

Klaus thanked him and held the flute without drinking from it.

"Well, you're obviously not going to give in. I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mr. President." Klaus told him as he stood up straighter.

William nodded and said, "I want you to bring my daughter down here."

"Is she not here already?" Klaus asked as he looked around the ballroom. He didn't exactly know how the first daughter looked like and he barely ever watched television so that was his reasoning as to why he didn't even know how the first daughter looked.

"No... My daughter came up with an excuse and I couldn't exactly force her into joining my wife and I on this very important night."

"I understand, sir. I'll make sure that your daughter joins you on this special occasion." Klaus reassured him before excusing himself.

As Klaus walked over to the door, a brunette stepped in front of him.

"Let's get out or here." She told him seductively. The brunette bit down on her lip as she looked up at the head of the secret service with her innocent looking hazel eyes.

"I'm going to have to deny that request. Excuse me." Klaus said as he tried to push past her.

"I am the Vice President's daughter. You cannot talk to me like that and I sure as hell am not going to allow it."

"The key words being Vice President's daughter... I work for the President. Something James Marshall is not. Excuse me." He said again.

"He will be one day." She sneered as she looked across the room at her father and mother.

"Is that a threat to the president's life, Miss. Marshall?" Klaus questioned.

"Nope." Haley rolled her eyes and took out her business card.

"Call me when you feel lonely." She said before leaving him to himself.

Klaus chuckled and ripped the card.

Hayley Marshall was not somebody he would ever have a relationship with. Sex or otherwise.

* * *

When Klaus got up to east wing, he walked over to the first daughter's bedroom.

Two guards stood just outside her door and Klaus waited for them to let him through.

When the first one stepped aside he made his way forward but the second one stopped him.

"First daughter, Caroline Forbes, has requested to be left alone." The broad cheated security guard said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sure... Come on Salvatore, the president wants his daughter by his side. Let me through." Klaus said. He didn't really get along with Damon Salvatore but he tried to keep it neutral.

"Fine," Damon said getting out of the day.

Klaus knocked before entering the first daughter's luxurious bedroom.

The windows reached from the bottom to the top. The wallpaper was a light beige color with a white floral design. The four poster bed looked to be comfortable and the thin drapes covered Caroline's clad state.

"Don't you knock!?" She shouted as she pulled up her Egyptian cotton blanket.

"Forgive me, Miss. Forbes, but your father sent me here." Klaus said as he tried to look away from her beautiful face.

The thin drapes were still around her bed and so he couldn't see her face clearly but he could tell that she was beautiful.

"Why?" She asked as she reached for the baby pink silk robe that lay to her side. She pulled it on and pulled the drapes back. She got off of the bed and stood in front of the handsome man.

"Um..." Klaus trailed off, trying to remember what it was he wanted to say. He couldn't seem to concentrate even though the silk material covered most of her.

"Well? She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized.

Caroline nodded and her blue orbs raked over his tightly fitted suit. Caroline's blue eyes met Klaus blue-grey eyes and he looked to the floor immediately.

"The president has asked for you to graze him and his guests with your presence." Klaus said trying to act professional.

"Well as you can see... What's your name?"

"Niklaus, but please call me Klaus."

Caroline nodded and continued, "as you can see I am not dressed for the occasion, Klaus."

"I understand, Miss. Forbes, but your father has asked me to make sure that you joined him and the First Lady in the banquet hall."

"Ugh! Fine," she told him, defeated.

She removed her silk robe and threw it on the bed.

Caroline walked into her walk-in closet and Klaus stood there with his hands behind his back and waited for Caroline to emerge.

Caroline's fingers glided through her clothing and they landed on a cherry colored one-shouldered dress. She took the dress and smiled.

This would have to do, she thought as she pulled it on in front of the full length mirror.

When the dress was on her, she walked outside because she needed help with zipping up her dress.

Klaus straightened when he saw the first daughter emerge. She looked beautiful, he thought.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need help but can you please zip up my dress?" Caroline asked the silent bodyguard.

Klaus nodded and Caroline walked over to him.

She turned her back on him and Klaus put her hair to the side because he wouldn't be able to zip up her dress otherwise.

His fingers grazed the back of her neck accidentally and Caroline took in a sharp breath.

"Forgive me, Miss. Forbes." Klaus spoke.

Caroline nodded and shook it off as if it was nothing.

She could feel the heat on the spot that he touched her and she closed her eyes.

No, she told herself.

When Klaus zipped up her dress the two immediately stepped away from one another.

"I could get to the ball myself you know..." Caroline told him.

Klaus stood, his back straight and his eyes up.

"I know, but your father has asked for I escort you down to the inaugural ball."

"Of course he did." She shook her head annoyed.

"I am sorry if this isn't what you want." Klaus apologized.

"It's fine but we're not going to be down for at least another forty minutes. I have to do my hair and makeup."

"Miss. Forbes, of you don't mind my saying, I think you look magnificent. You don't need that stuff on your face. You are naturally beautifully." He rambled. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. Klaus' job came first but when he found a woman attractive, first daughter or not, he would complement them.

"You think so?" Caroline asked, her voice shy.

Klaus nodded firmly and Caroline smiled.

"I'll be out in a bit." She told him before she walked back into her walk-in closet.

Klaus shook his head embarrassed and kicked at the floor.

Why did he have to be so chivalrous? Always complimenting those that weren't fishing for compliments.

Klaus huffed ad Caroline heard him.

"You know you could sit down on my bed, right?" She questioned.

"I- thank you for your kindness, Miss. Forbes." Klaus said.

"Call me Caroline." She told him in an authoritative voice.

"Mi—I mean, Caroline call me Klaus." He replied.

"Alright, Klaus." She smiled before going back into the closet.

Klaus expected to find a self-entitled brat but he was wrong. The first daughter wasn't spoiled or hostile. She was actually pleasant and kind.

A couple of minutes later Caroline emerged from the closet and Klaus got off of the bed; he straightened himself out. He stood up straight and he kept his gaze lowered.

Caroline walked towards him and Klaus saw her nude heels.

"Do I look okay?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, of course." Klaus said as he cleared his throat.

"I know you might think that I am of a higher status than you, but I'm not. This is America. There is no status. I'd appreciate it if you would treat me like a normal girl." Caroline told him.

"Of course, I apologize, Caroline." Klaus said as he looked into her bright blue orbs.

Caroline smiled and backed away.

"Do I look okay?" She asked again.

"Yes, you look beautiful." He smiled.

Caroline blushed and shifted from one foot to the other with a small smile on her glossy lips.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked as he motioned towards the door.

"We shall," Caroline said.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was okay!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am back with the second chapter! Finally, I know…

Now a warning before I allow you to read further… A man will touch Caroline without her consent, and no it is not Klaus.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the first daughter and the Head of the Secret Service walked into the ballroom, they both looked around.

The ballroom looked absolutely breathtaking as they entered. They heard chatter and laughter and the clinging of glasses. Caroline smiled as she looked up at the humongous chandeliers that lined the ballroom. There were a bunch of circular tables around the ballroom and an empty space in the front. Most of the guests were currently dancing to the classical music, while others were mingling with one another. The drapes covered the windows and the lights glistened like diamonds. The waiters and waitresses made rounds around the ballroom and served glasses of champagne to the guests.

As the two walked deeper into the ballroom, Klaus spotted his brothers and colleagues and sighed. He had to get back to them.

The Head of the Secret Service looked over at the First Daughter and excused himself.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked before letting him get back to work.

"Yes?" Klaus asked as he abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you," she thanked him with a genuine smile on her lips.

"No... Thank you..." Klaus said, reciprocating the smile.

"For what?" The First Daughter asked, curiously.

"Nothing... Forget I said anything." He told her as he cleared his throat.

"No, really... Please. Do tell me what you meant." Caroline urged him.

"Alright... I want to thank you for not being how most women would be if they were to be in your shoes."

"Ah... Yeah, I'm not like that. I am stubborn, but I'm not a stuck up brat. Ask my parents. They got lucky with me." She said as she burst out laughing.

The Head of the Secret Service laughed with her and William turned to the sound of his daughter's laughter.

William smiled as Caroline's melodic laugh bounced through the ballroom.

"People are staring, aren't they?" She asked him, embarrassed.

"They're staring because you have a beautiful laugh, Miss. For-" he began. "Caroline," he corrected.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"You are very welcome." Klaus said as a smile graced his full lips.

"Sweetheart!" Caroline heard her father call for her.

"I should get going..." She told him.

"Of course," he said as he backed away from her.

"And, Klaus?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Save me a dance," she beamed.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied before departing.

Caroline smiled after him and then walked over to her father.

"Darling," Bill beamed at her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy!" She smiled and then hugged her mother.

"How's everything, sweetheart?" Liz asked, whispering into her ear.

"Everything is perfect. I hope I look decent." She said as she pulled away and looked down at the gown that she wore.

"You don't look decent." Liz said as she pulled away. "You look absolutely beautiful." Her mother added.

"Thanks, mom." The blonde smiled.

"You're welcome, dear... Try to smile, alright?" Liz said.

"Yeah, yeah... Until my face hurts." She winked.

"That's my girl." The older woman said as she giggled.

"Elizabeth!" William called for his wife and Liz gave Caroline a reassuring squeeze before she made her way towards her husband.

Caroline stood alone and her eyes roamed over the ball room. Her blue eyes met Klaus' and the Head of the Secret Service's blue-grey eyes met hers. The two locked gazes for a moment before Klaus looked down.

The First Daughter sighed as a waiter came around with a glass of champagne. She took the glass and downed the contents slowly.

As she scrunched up her nose at the taste of the champagne, she spotted Tyler's father. Quickly, she looked away… She never did like him.

"Caroline! What a lovely surprise." Richard Lockwood said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Caroline's hands clenched into fists and Klaus realized that and immediately walked over to them.

"Miss. Forbes, is everything alright?" He asked her as he gave the Governor a warning look.

"Of course everything is alright… Why wouldn't it be? After all… One day she will be my daughter-in-law."

"Governor Lockwood… I do hope that you understand that Tyler and I are no longer together…" Caroline told him, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Well then if you two didn't work out, you can always have me." He said as he gave her a hungry look.

The blonde backed away and Richard stepped forward. Klaus stepped forward and Richard chuckled darkly.

"Don't be alarmed, darling… I was simply being friendly." He told her as his eyes landed on her exposed cleavage. His breath stank of liquor.

Carol Lockwood was watching her husband from a distance with a frown on her lips. The nerve he had was unbelievable! She understood that she wasn't getting along with her husband, but she would not stand for him ruining their reputation with his wandering eyes.

"I think you should go back to your wife now, Governor." Klaus said.

"And I think that you should back off, peasant." He bit out, irritated.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful sir, but I am the Head of the Secret Service which means that I am in charge of protecting the President, the First Lady, and the First Daughter… So, please do step away and allow me to do my job." The Brit urged as he tried to keep himself from punching the arrogant bastard who acted as if he was some diseased-ridden person.

"I doubt that you're only here to keep them safe." Governor Lockwood said as he shrugged and reached for another glass of champagne.

"I beg your pardon? I don't quite understand what you mean by that." Klaus stated.

"Well… You aren't exactly an American citizen so I can only imagine that you have been sent here to spy on the First Family."

"Actually, Governor… I am… Have been ever since I was a boy."

"Well then, why do you have such an accent?" Richard questioned as he leaned against a table that was on his left.

"I'd assume it's because I come from and English family." He responded.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and gently tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, his face a mask of security.

"Relax," she muttered.

Klaus nodded and Caroline turned to the Governor.

"Governor… You're going to have to excuse us…" The blonde said as she turned away from her ex-boyfriend's father.

"Of course," Richard said as he nodded.

Caroline gave him a small smile before she walked away from him and towards her friend, Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett's father, Rudy Bennett, was a part of the Senate and he was specifically assigned by the President himself.

"Wait a moment, Caroline." Richard called from where he stood as he checked her backside out.

Caroline inhaled a breath and turned around. Klaus was standing next to her and he turned around as well.

"Yes, Governor?" She questioned as she kept a smile on her lips.

"Do save me a dance."

"I can't promise anything," she shrugged before she gave him one of her most innocent smiles.

"Miss. Forbes?" Klaus questioned.

"I will only respond if you call me Caroline." She told him.

Klaus chuckled, but apologized.

"Forgive me, Caroline." He said.

"That's better." She said as she gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

Klaus gave her a small bow and stood up straight.

"What did you want to ask me?" Caroline asked.

"Why does the Governor act the way he does?" He asked her even though he knew what the answer was. Governor Richard Lockwood was a drunk who was where he was at because of his wife.

"I don't know… Truth be told, he creeps me out." She admitted as an icky feeling coursed through her.

"Will you dance with him?" He asked her.

"I think that I'm going to have to… I can't exactly disrespect one of my father's closest friend's because of how creepy he is."

"Well then, I will make sure it doesn't get out of hand. If that's okay with you, of course."

"It is," she smiled. "Thank you, Klaus. I appreciate it."

"Of course," he said.

"I do expect you to deliver on that promise of saving a dance for me." Caroline said as she gave him a pointed finger.

"I shall,"

"Good, I'll talk to you later then." The First Daughter said before she excused herself.

Klaus nodded and walked towards his brothers.

"Nik, do tell me why your eyes are finally smiling." Kol said as he drank his glass of champagne and eyed the Senator's daughter.

Klaus ignored his younger brother as he reached for a glass of water and kept an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

His eyes landed on the Governor. Richard was currently ignoring his wife and watching the First Daughter with a hungry gaze. The blonde was speaking to her best friend and they were laughing about something that they heard.

"I do not like that guy." He told his brothers.

"The Governor? Why not?" Elijah questioned.

"He just seems shady… Look at him." Klaus said as he pointed at the Governor.

"You are right, Niklaus… He seems to be watching the First Daughter…" Finn acknowledged.

"Exactly…" Klaus agreed.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it him looking shady… Caroline Forbes is very beautiful and I doubt that he is the only one that is looking at her in such a way." Elijah said, shrugging off his brother's worry.

"I agree with you on that, brother, but he is the only one that is acting on it." Klaus said as he remembered how close the Governor got to Caroline.

"Acting on it? What do you mean?" Elijah questioned.

"I was minding my own business when I realized that Caroline was feeling uncomfortable because of his gaze and so I walked over to them and asked him to walk away, but of course he responded with an insult…"

"Hold up… Did you just call the First Daughter by her name?" Kol questioned as he drank the rest of the champagne.

"Oh… Uh, yeah,"

"Niklaus… I know that look." Finn suggested.

"What look?" He questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"The look of you falling for a woman. You do realize that there can be no intimate relationship with the President's daughter, yes?" Finn questioned.

"Intimate relationship? I don't know what you're talking about, brother… I am simply doing my job." Klaus said, shrugging.

"Niklaus…" Elijah started.

"Listen… I don't need the two of you lecturing me on what's right and what isn't right… I know that there can be no relationship between the First Daughter and me, but it doesn't mean that we can't have a kinship of some sort." Klaus said before he left his siblings to their own devices.

* * *

Caroline was talking to Bonnie when she felt somebody's eyes burning into her back. She knew that it wasn't Klaus because she could seem him speaking to his colleagues from the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie questioned.

"Is Governor Lockwood looking over here?" She asked her best friend, uncomfortably.

The Senator's daughter subtly looked over her best friend's shoulders and a chill ran down her spine as her eyes met the Governor's.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"He freaks me out, Bon… He was like checking me out a couple of minutes ago and I just want to run to my room and hide."

"Tell your father and the Secret Service will kick him out." Bonnie shrugged as she looked over at Kol, longingly.

Caroline followed Bonnie's gaze and she burst out laughing as she realized her friend's wide eyes.

"Care!" Bonnie cried out as she hit her best friend on the arm, embarrassed.

"Making puppy dog eyes at him won't get you anywhere, Bon. You want him, go over there and talk to him." Caroline said as she looked over at Klaus.

"Why don't you take your own advice, Care?" Bonnie questioned with teasing eyes.

"What? I'm not making puppy dog eyes at anyone." She denied.

"Maybe not puppy dog eyes, but sexy eyes." Bonnie shrugged.

"What? Sexy eyes!? What the fuck does that mean?" Caroline asked as the two doubled over in laughter.

"You know exactly what that means… All of them are brothers aren't they?" She asked her.

"I believe so, yeah…"

"Well then they have quite the gene pool." She winked.

"Shut up," Caroline said as she nudged her best friend with a dopey smile on her lips.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but shall we dance, Caroline?" The Governor asked her as he walked over to her.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie with a frown and Bonnie shrugged.

"Of course, Governor." She said as she gave him a fake smile.

_Let's just get this over with, _she thought.

"Wonderful," Richard said as he took her hand into his own and led her onto the dance floor.

As a slow melody began, Richard put one of his hands in her own and the other on the small of her back. The blonde wanted to pull away, but knew that she couldn't.

"So, darling… Tell me why it didn't work out with my son."

"With all due respect, Governor… I do not wish to discuss my private matters with you." Caroline told him.

"Was he not man enough for you?" He questioned.

Caroline pulled away immediately, but the Governor kept her in place.

"Don't be shy, Caroline… Tell me…" He said.

"I think that this dance is over." She told him as she tried to pull away once again, but couldn't because he was stronger than her.

"Not until we're finished with this conversation. Was he not man enough? Did he not know where to touch you to make you cry out in pleasure?" He asked her as his hand traveled down to her bum.

The blonde screeched as Klaus re-entered the ballroom. His eyes immediately landed on the Governor's hand and he stomped over to them.

The Governor didn't see Klaus and so he continued to talk to Caroline and touch her where she didn't let him.

Before his hand could move further south, Klaus grabbed his hand and twisted it.

The Governor cried out in pain and released Caroline immediately. Klaus immediately motioned for Caroline to get behind him and all sound stopped as they watched the Head of the Secret Service hurt the Governor.

"Nik!" Kol shouted as the three brothers quickly made their way towards their other brother.

"What is going on here?" William Forbes asked as he stepped towards his daughter.

"Forgive me, sir, but the Governor was getting a bit handsy with your daughter. I couldn't just stand around and watch him do as he pleased." Klaus said as he released Richard's wrist.

"Bill, fire this maniac! Assaulting a Governor? Who does he think he is!?" Richard shouted.

"I think that it is time for you to go home, Dick." The President said as he walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"But Bill!" Richard shouted.

"I can have my men escort you out, or you can go yourself." He warned him.

"Whatever… This party is a bust anyway." He said before he pushed past Klaus.

"I am so sorry, William." Carol said, giving him an apologetic look.

"It's fine." He said before Carol nodded and ran out with her husband.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm good, thanks to Klaus." She said as she gave Klaus a small smile.

"Thank you for looking out for my daughter, Niklaus." Bill said.

"My pleasure, Mr. President."

* * *

There you have it! I hope this was okay :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
